The present invention relates to a chin and face toning strap and more particularly pertains to exercising the muscles of the face while also stimulating the flow of blood to the face.
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising the facial muscles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,359 to Wabafiyebazu discloses a device comprised of a plurality of straps for use in exercising the facial muscles of a user's jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,148 to Crawford and U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,139 to Miller disclose additional exercise devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a chin and face toning strap for exercising the muscles of the face while also stimulating the flow of blood to the face.
In this respect, the chin and face toning strap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the muscles of the face while also stimulating the flow of blood to the face.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved chin and face toning strap which can be used for exercising the muscles of the face while also stimulating the flow of blood to the face. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.